Unknown Dragon, Unknown Rider
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Alex Rider is found in Berk's forest with no memory of what happened to him or his past life, he can only remember his name. Berk faces a new enemy dragon called the Wind Demon, a white dragon that is stronger and faster than Toothless. Will Alex become a citizen of Berk and agree to protect the villagers alongside his friends? Will he bond with a dragon? Will he ever remember?
1. The Arrival of the Underestimated

**A/N: I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to with my other stories, so I'm trying to get rid of my writer's block by writing a crossover. **

***Stoic***

I was talking to Gobber when they brought the unknown teenager in. The main doors opened and two men came in, one carrying the unconscious teen in his arms. "Chief, we have a little probelm."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we just found this kid in the forest with a bloody head. Won't surprise me if he ends up like Bucket." The man stated and looked at the blood.

Gobber pulled out a bench, "Put him over here." The man gently lay the boy down on the bench, careful not to re-open his wound. Gobber inspected the wound and just wrapped it tightly with a bandage, "He'll be fine. Maybe a killer headache, but nothing life threatening." When Gobber and I were alone, he said, "What are you thinking about, Stoic?"

"I'm just wondering who this kid is and what his purpose is for being here." I replied.

Gobber turned to leave, "Ask him whem he wakes up." Then, my friend left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. _Who is this kid? Where did he come from? Is he a Viking? An enemy? _I sighed and sat down in a chair a few feet away to wait for the boy to stir. After what seemed like forever, Hiccup came in with Toothless.

"I just heard the news. Has he woke up yet?" My son asked.

I turned to look at him, "Not yet. But who told-" There was a gasp and I turned back to the injured boy to see him snatch a sword off the wall and turn to us, ready to fight. I rose to my feet, "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"Is that a dragon? Why is it here? Who are you people? Where am I? What do you want?" The boy asked, alarm shining in his eyes as he stared at Toothless.

Toothless tilted his head at Hiccup. The boy took a step away from us and Toothless turned to him and bared his teeth, growling. The boy rose the sword a little more and looked around, his eyes resting on the doors behind us. Determination shone in his eyes and ran right at us. I pulled my sword from it's sheath and stepped in front of the boy. With a war cry, the boy swung the sword and I blocked it easily and pushed him off balance. Enraged, Toothless lunged at the boy and pinned him to the floor, growling angrily. The boy froze for a second then tried to move. "Toothless, off!" I heard my son command. Toothless looked at him, then back at the stranger. Eventually, Toothless moved back and the stranger quickly rose to his feet and moved awat from us. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Hiccup." My son introduced himself and I put my sword away, showing I meant no harm. "This is Toothless." Hiccup said and pointed to the dragon.

"Toothless? Yeah right! He nearly bit my head off a few seconds ago!" The stranger exclaimed.

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, I thought that when I first met him, too. This is my father, Stoic, he's the chief of Berk." My son gestured to me and I nodded at the stranger.

"Berk?" The stranger asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Where are you from?"

The stranger hesitated for a moment, deep in thought. "I... I don't know."

I looked at Hiccup and he looked at me, "Amnesia?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked when I turned back to the stranger.

The boy hesitated, "Alex Rider."

_What a weird name... _"Okay, Alex Rider. You're telling me you don't remember anything? Not even what happened to your head?" Apparently not, because Alex lifted his hand to his head and felt the bandages. "Look, two of my men found you in the forest bleeding from a cut on your head. They brought you back here." I paused for a minute and let him process what I told him.

"So, I have amnesia, there are Vikings standing in front of me, and there is a black dragon that would probably love to rip my head off. My day is just getting better and better." Alex sighed, "Am I your prisoner or something?"

I was taken aback, "No. You don't seem to be lying about anything, so I'm not going to lock you up, but I'll have you kept under surveillance until we know where you came from."

Alex nodded, "Okay, sounds fair enough."

Hiccup looked at me, "Do you want me to show him around?"

I looked at Alex, "Are you up for it?"

Alex looked at Toothless, sighed, and nodded his head. Hiccup motioned for Alex to follow him and the two teenagers left the building and I followed shortly behind them, planning to walk around to clear my thoughts.

***Alex***

Berk was a stunning place, even with all the dragons. Hiccup showed me the forge, armory, and the place where they trained the dragons. We walked into the arena where they trained the dragons and I immediately wanted to run. There wasn't just one dragon, there we four, not including Toothless. I froze where I was.

"Hiccup, who's that?" One asked.

"Hey, a new face!" Another said.

Hiccup pointed at me, "This is Alex." He pointed at the boy that spoke first and told me his name, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring terrified at the dragons. Then, I was shoved from behind as Toothless pushed me closer to them. I tried to dodge past Toothless, but he just grabbed my shirt with his teeth and carried me over to the other dragons.

"No, go away from them, not toward them." I muttered, still frightened. Toothless dropped me right in front of them and I saw four dragons leaning toward me. _They're probably trying to decide if I'm going to be dragon food. _I thought and stopped breathing. Then, something small slammed into my chest and I saw an extremely small dragon sitting in my lap, looking at me expectantly. I was stunned because there was a dragon sitting on my lap and I hadn't seen it when I walked in.

I heard Hiccup's voice, "Pet him."

That shocked me out of silence, "What?"

"Go ahead. None of them will hurt you." Hiccup stated.

I swallowed back the fear and made my hand move to pet the little dragon. Seconds later, my hand was pressed against it's scales. The small dragon purred like a cat and I scratched under it's chin, making it collapse. I was stunned. _Why are they not trying to kill me? _Then, the biggest froze and I stared up at it. _What the crap is going on? _ Then, I saw it's mouth open and turn red. I jumped to my feet and lunged to the side, sending the little dragon off my lap just as the large dragon... sneezed? _Is that even possible? _A few of the other teens laughed as I stood up knocked the dirt off my pants, still staring at the dragon to make sure it didn't sneeze again. One of the laughing teens walked up to it and began to pet it's nose. "At least you know when to get out of the way."

"It was either that or be incinerated." I muttered and wondered why these people had dragons as pets. "So... they don't try to kill any of you?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No. The dragons and Vikings here on Berk are at peace now. Well, as peaceful as it can get."

I could sense a hidden meaning behind his words, "What do you mean 'as peaceful as it can get'."

Another teen cut in, "There's this one dragon that attacks us everytime there is a thunderstorm. It's as swift as the wind and you can't even see it's attacks."

"And it's going to attack again whenever this storm hits." Hiccup stated and pointed at the cloudy sky. Black clouds formed overhead and I could feel the warmth that signaled a storm. "Which is why we should all go back home. It's hard to tell when the storm will hit and we'll have to be ready."

I looked at him, "Ready for what?"

The teen that was petting the large dragon punched me in the shoulder, "To fight of course!"

I glared at him, "How are you going to fight a dragon like that?"

"They sat to fight fire with fire, so we're going to fight a dragon with dragons." The teen stated and punched me in the arm again. "Just stay indoors like a scared little kid while we take care of the dragon."

I sighed and took a step away from him, "First, quit hitting me in the arm!" I threw a punch of my own and slammed him in the shoulder. "Second, can you even control that dragon of yours? And third, don't underestimate me. I'm not a scared little kid."

The others looked at me then at the other teen, surprised. "Snotlout, calm down and quit harrassing him." Hiccup stated.

Snotlout ignored him, "What was your name? Alex? Let me tell you something, I'm a lot stronger than you, I'm more experienced at fighting, and I don't think I could loose to a scrawny teen like you."

"Prove it." I said. Thunder raged in the distance.

Hiccup got between us, "Cut it out, we don't have time for this! Snotlout, get Hookfang and get ready to fight."

Snotlout growled, "This isn't over." Then ran and jumped into the saddle wrapped around the large dragon and the two flew out through the entrance.

Hiccup sighed, "Don't worry about him, he's the arrogant one out of everyone." He pointed to a blonde haired girl, "This is Astrid." Then he moved to the larger boy, "That's Fishlegs." He made it to the two twins, "That's Ruffnut and Tuffnut or just Ruff and Tuff."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, nice to meet you, but don't you have to get ready for a fight?"

After I said that, they began to get on their dragons and fly away. Hiccup looked at me, "I can give you a ride to the house."

"No, I'll walk." I really didn't want to get on a dragon, not yet.

Hiccup nodded, "Just watch out for the dragon on your way. If you see something that looks like lightening, I would be finding cover. The dragon is pure white, so it shouldn't be hard to spot."

I nodded and watched as him and Toothless flew away and I began to walk back to the Chief's home. Rain began to pur from the sky without warning and the lightning and thunder raged before I made it halfway to the house. _What will that dragon do? How long will I be allowed to stay here? Do I want to stay here? What happened to me to begin with? _I had no answer to these and was shocked out of my thoughts when people began running and grabbing weapons. I accidently ran into a few and briefly apologized. Then, I ran into a man with a prosthetic right foot and left hand. Just as I was about to say 'sorry', a building next to us blew up. I was nearly knocked off my feet by the explosion and I looked to see where the attack came from, but I saw nothing. "Get somewhere safe!" The Viking with the prosthetics yelled and pushed me toward the armory. I looked around at all the people and immediately felt useless. Everyone else had weapons and fought to extinguish the flames, but I just hid like a coward. I couldn't stand it. A large fireball exploded in the air and I looked to see Hiccup and Toothless fighting the dragon. I grabbed a sword from the armory and returned outside to see if I could help at all. Then, the enemy dragon used an invisible attack, because Toothless and Hiccup were knocked out of the air by an unseen force. However, they were soon in the air again. I watched the enemy dragon, trying to figure out it's attack and where it was going to strike next. Then, in a burst of wind, the dragon disappeared. Gone, just like that, leaving the destruction it caused behind. I looked around for the first time in a few minutes and saw people running to put out fires.

"Somebody, please, help!" I heard a woman yell over the chaos. I turned and saw a house on fire and the woman standing in front of the house. "My little girl is in there!"

My blood ran cold, then a rush of adrenaline filled my veins. I ran over with the other crowd of people and searched for a way to get in. I could hear the little girl screaming in terror and coughing from the smoke. She was hanging out the second floor window, trying to get some clean air. People tried to climb on others shoulders to reach her, but it was too high. I ran around the building and saw a window that was not completely engulfed with fire. Quickly, I jumped through it, ignoring the heat from the flames and began to make my way to the second floor. The house was nearly engulfed hit flames and I knew it would be consumed in a few minutes. I saw the girl at the window and grabbed her. She screamed in shock and I turned her around so she could see my face, "Listen. You have to jump."

"But I'll get hurt." The little kid said, crying.

"I won't let you get hurt. I'll make sure somebody catches you. Okay?" I said.

She nodded, "Okay."

I leaned my head through the window to the others, "Listen. I'm going to throw her down to you, so catch her!" I had to yell over the noise and two men prepared to catch the kid. I grabbed her by the shoulder and made her crouch on the window seal, but she wouldn't let go of my arm. "You'll be fine, but you have to let go of my arm." As soon as she did, I threw her as hard as I could and saw the two men catch her. I didn't have much time to be relieved, because the window suddenly burst into flames and I fell back. I looked at the window, my only way to escape, then went downstairs to see if there was any other way out. There was none.

***Hiccup***

Toothless landed behind the crowd that formed in front of the burning house. The others landed as well. I ran to Gobber, "What's going on?"

"That little girl was in there and that strange kid went in there and saved her, but now he's trapped." Gobber stated.

I was confused, "Strange kid?" Then, I realized who he was talking about. _Alex. _The others heard this, too and knew who it was. I turned back to Gobber, "Is there any way for him to get out?"

He shook his head, "There's no way."

I stared at the flames, trying to figure out what to do. Then, part of the roof collapsed and the rest of it fell into a fiery inferno a few seconds later. The crowd gasped and the little girl began to cry harder. I hung my head, knowing there was no way Alex could have survived. Then, somebody coughed and walked around the fire. He was covered in soot, had a bloody bandage on his head and blood dripped from his hands. The boy wiped away the dirt and soot and looked at the crowd. Then, the little girl ran toward him and hugged him tightly, still crying.

"Alex?" I asked, not really believing he escaped.

He looked up at me and grinned, "Yeah, it's me."

Ruff asked, "How did you manage to escape that?!"

Alex shrugged and stood, the little girl clinging to his back now, "Tore up some floorboards and dug through the dirt."

The little girl stopped crying by now, "Thank you, Brother Alex."

Alex looked a little shocked at being called 'brother', but he smiled. "You're welcome." He crouched down and let the kid off his back. "Wait, a second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, "You dropped this."

The little girl's eyes shined and she hugged him again, then ran off to her mother, who had tears streaming down her face. The crowd congratulated Alex on rescuing the girl and was eventually able to get away from the questioning crowd. I waited on him, then we walked back home. "That was nice of you, by the way." I said.

Alex looked over at me, "What do you mean?"

"Getting the necklace and bringing it to that little girl. Her father gave that to her before he died." I stated, sadly.

He sighed sadly, "That's why that woman began to cry."

I nodded, "What made you go in there to begin with?" We were at my house now and it was, luckily, still standing.

"Everybody had something to do whether it was fighting or putting out the fires. I just wanted to help. I didn't want to be useless." Alex replied, "Which is why I want to ask you something..."

I glanced at him, "Okay."

"I want to fight with you guys. Will you teach me how to ride a dragon and fight like you all did?" Alex asked.

I was stunned, "Yeah, no problem. Now, we just have to find a dragon for you. We'll start tomorrow."

**A/N: So, should I continue this? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Understanding the Misunderstood

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I do not own 'How to Train Your Dragon' or the 'Alex Rider' series.**

***Hiccup***

I woke up the next morning to Toothless nudging me, eager to have his morning flight. Grumbling in my sleep, I woke up completely and saddled the eager dragon then followed him outside and sat on the saddle. "Okay, let's go." Toothless roared in happiness and lunged into the sky. The wind battered at my face and chest, but it was the best feeling in the world, it was the feeling of being free. The sky was tinged with orange as the clouds rolled in front of the sun, the light reflecting off and through them. We went through one of the clouds and stalled in midair, then Toothless dove toward the sea's surface. At the last second, I used the mechanical tail to pull us out of the dive. Then I remembered I promised to try to find Alex a dragon. _Well, first he has to ride one. _I put my hand on Toothless' shoulder, "Let's go back to Berk and see if we can get Alex in the air." Toothless agreed and we flew back to my house. I jumped from the saddle and went inside my house where Alex was still asleep. I shook the teen's shoulder, "Hey, Alex. Get up."

"What?" Alex muttered and looked at me, still half asleep.

I told him, "It's morning. Besides, I told you we had to find you a dragon."

He yawned and got up, stretching as he did so. "Okay, I'm up." I went back outside and waited. A few minutes later, Alex came out looking as if he had never went to sleep. I motioned for him and we walked over to Toothless.

I hauled myself into the saddle, "Before we try to find a dragon for you, you need to see what it's like up there." I pointed at the sky.

Alex looked at Toothless, then at the sky. Finally, he sighed. "It's now or never, huh?" Then, he shook his head and easily hauled himself into the saddle behind me.

I looked at Toothless, "Okay, bud. Slow and I mean slow this time." I added, remembering what happened the first time Astrid flew. Toothless grinned and took off, luckily it was slow. Steadily, we began to rise toward the sky and we circled Berk. I looked back at Alex, "See, it's not too bad."

Alex smiled, "I have to admit, this is amazing."

Toothless dove toward the water and we leveled out at the last moment. I turned toward Alex, "You may want to hang on." He held on to the back of the saddle and Toothless sped up. Eventually, we were racing through the air. Another dragon flew over us once we slowed down, it was Astrid and Stormfly. Behind us, the others came.

"We thought you may want company." Astrid stated.

I smiled, "Nearly all the time!" Then, we all just flew in silence.

However, Alex broke the silence, "How much do you trust your dragons?"

"I trust Toothless completely, I can't speak for the others, but I believe they're the same. Right now, I can just let go and fall, Toothless will catch me before I hit the water." I stated.

I could tell the thought of falling from this height made him sick, "Seriously? Aren't you afraid he'll be too late?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Trust me, when you find a dragon, after a while, you'll feel the same. That reminds me, we still have to find a dragon for you. Let's go back to Berk. The only question is, what kind of dragon do you want?"

Alex shrugged, "No clue."

**(A Little Later)**

Finding a dragon for Alex was complicated, more than that, it was impossible. None of the dragons on Berk were the right ones, there was no trust. I sighed, thinking, "We're going to have to find a dragon unknown to Berk."

Alex glanced at me and shook his head, "Isn't that too dangerous? Wouldn't that dragon be too unpredictable?"

I shrugged, "Unpredictable, sure. Impossible, no. Before I met Toothless, nobody saw a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale."

"And now you two are inserperable." Alex said. "Fine, but if it gets too dangerous, forget about it. I don't want anybody to get hurt."

I understood how he felt, "Okay. That reminds me, have you remembered anything yet?"

He shook his head, "No. It's so frustrating."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back eventually." I stated.

Another voice spoke, "Maybe if you get hit in the head again, you'll remember." I turned and saw Snotlout walking toward Alex threateningly.

Alex sighed, "Seriously? We have to do this again?"

Snotlout got in Alex's face, "You need to show more respect."

"To someone like you, I don't think so." Alex stated calmly.

I looked over at Astrid, "Should we stop this?"

She shook her head, "You can't stop the inevitable."

One moment, I saw Snotlout thow a punch at Alex and I expected to hear the fist break bone, but there was hardly any sound. Just a _whoosh _of Snotlout's fist meeting empty air. He looked stunned for a second and whirled to look behind him. Alex stood there, with his arms crossed. "That's the best you can do? I'm disappointed."

Snotlout growled, "Shut up!" He lunged at Alex who sidestepped and lunged at Snotlout from the side, making the young Viking fall to the ground. Snotlout rose to his feet and ran at the teen, his fist flying through the air. I heard it hit and winced, but I saw the fist did not harm Alex. Snotlout's fist was caught in Alex's hand. Instantly, Snotlout threw another punch with his free hand, but it was caught, too. Alex pushed him away and Snotlout was crazy enough to charge again. Annoyance gleamed in Alex's eyes as he waited for Snotlout's attack. Just before the enraged teen got close, Alex whirled around on his heel, his other foot slicing through the air. Alex's attack hit Snotlout in the face, sending him flying back and sliding across the ground a few feet. When Snotlout sat up, there was a imprint of Alex's shoe on the side of his face, blood streamed from his nose. Everybody grew quiet, speechless about the strange attack. Snotlout got up and charged again, but Alex blocked his fist and sent his own into the charging teen's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Then, Snotlout was shoved to the ground on his stomach, Alex's foot pressed into his back. "If you get up again, you'll end up right back on the ground. Don't try it." We were all amazed at what just happened. They way Alex fought was unlike anything we had ever seen; it was out of this world.

Toothless growled and I looked over at him, "What's wrong?" The black dragon glanced at the sky and I noticed storm clouds had rolled in. "Great. Guys, we're going have company soon." Astrid and Fishlegs seemed to be the only two who heard me. Alex seemed to hear me, too, so he took a few steps away from the cursing Snotlout, who began to get to his feet. Suddenly, there was a loud sound that came from the village.

"What..." Fishlegs began.

Ruff and Tuff both said, "I didn't do it."

Alex and I quickly got on Toothless and flew toward the village. There were a few buildings on fire and in the clearing was the dragon that attacked Berk every night. Vikings surrounded the creature and it charged at a group of them, knocking them aside with it's tail. Toothless landed and I jumped off to try to get toward the front of the gathering crowd with Alex right behind me. After a lot of Viking's tried to push me to the back of the crowd, Alex and I managed to get through. The dragon was a little smaller than Toothless, pure white, and had silver eyes. It growled at every Viking and I begged them to put their weapons down. Some hesitated, others ignored me, none put the weapons down. The dragon opened it's mouth and a loud _boom _rang my ears as the Vikings were knocked back by an invisible force, rendering them unconscious. In that moment, I understood the dragon did not use fire, but wind. It turned to us, growled, then charged. Another Viking pulled Alex and I out of the way as a net enveloped the creature. It writhed around angrily and the same invisible force erupted from it's mouth, hitting more Vikings. It repeated the process, this time toward us. Everybody used shields to block the attack, accept for Alex. The blast hit him forcefully, sending him fifteen feet away. I knew the teen had to be unconscious. The dragon's attack stopped and seven Vikings managed to lock it's mouth with a metal lock, the net still entrapping the creature. It stared past me, silver eyes shining. I turned toward it's gaze and saw Alex on his feet with Toothless standing next to him. The Vikings began to transport the dragon to the arena, which was a slow process. I noticed it had several scars along it's neck, back, and face that came from deep wounds. They locked it in one of the arena cages, resentful of the creature that had been causing chaos for so long. The Wind Demon was not like Toothless and the other dragons, it was too wild. From the look of it, not even I would be able to show the dragon we mean him no harm.

***Alex***

I found I couldn't sleep the night the Wind Demon was captured. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out what. I crawled from where I slept on the floor and tried to sneak out of the house. Needless to say, that's hard to do with a dragon asleep on the roof. As soon as I shut the door quietly behind me, I turned to see Toothless in front of me with his head turned sideways in a questioning gesture. "Shhh." I said and he seemed to understand. I began to walk, the Night Fury following me like a loyal dog. In a way, I wanted him to leave, but I also wanted him to stay. In the end, I let him follow me to where I was going. Toothless seemed to realized my intentions once we drew close to the arena. He stepped on front of me and refused to let me pass. "Let me through, Toothless." The Night Fury shook his head. I sighed, "Toothless, I promise I won't get killed. Something isn't right about that dragon, I need to find out what." Toothless glared at me as if saying _'Don't say I didn't warn you' _and slowly stepped aside. I continued walking and entered the arena and closed the gate behind me, not wanting anything to enter or escape. I looked at the black dragon and motioned at the lever for the lock. Toothless growled and went over to the lever, pulling it back and opening the door to the one cage that held the dangerous dragon. The one dragon that had supposedly caused so much destruction to Berk. I saw silver eyes gleam in the darkness and a low growl pierced the quiet atmosphere. Finally, the dragon lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. Toothless roared and was about to jump to help me, but I ordered him not to. The Night Fury didn't attack, but he still remained in the same attack position. I stared at the dragon, trying not to notice the claws embedded into my shoulder. "It wasn't you, was it?" The white dragon stared at me, it's cool breath hitting my face. "You didn't attack Berk all those times. That was another dragon, because you breathe wind, not fire. When that house exploded into fire, that was another dragon's doing. Am I right?" The dragon's glared softened and it stopped growling, but it's claws remained embedded into my shoulder. "I promised I won't hurt you. I think you've been through enough pain throughout your life." The scars were visible to me and I knew some had to have brought the dragon close to death. Silver eyes stared at me through the darkness and I felt the claws leave my shoulder. The creature backed a few paces away and watched as I rose to my feet. With my good arm, I held out my hand, "I can let you out of here if you trust me." The dragon remained still and I turned my back to it, walking to the main gate. I opened it and looked back at the dragon, stepping aside to show the way out of the arena. The white dragon slowly walked and stopped in front of me. Then, slowly, it's head dropped to my hand and it touched it's nose to it. Then, it turned and went back to it's cage. "What are you doing? I said you could leave." The dragon lied on the ground, it's eyes staring into mine. I sighed and walked toward it again, holding out my hand as I walked. I sat down next to the misunderstood dragon and somehow fell asleep.


	3. First Flight

**A/N: Been busy with high school projects and band concerts, sorry! Also, I wanted to thank Megadracosaurus for the ideas and dragon name!**

***Hiccup***

When I woke up, I couldn't find Toothless or Alex. I walked around in an attempt to track them, but to no avail. I sighed and thought about the places I had looked so far; there was only once place I had not looked yet. "No way." I took off running toward the Dragon Academy as fast as I could.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said as her dragon landed next to me. "What's going on?"

I jumped onto the dragon and sat behind Astrid, "We have to get to the Dragon Academy." Without questioning me, Astrid ordered Stormfly into the sky. "I haven't been able to find Alex or Toothless. I think they're at the Dragon Academy."

"Wait, why would they be there with the Wind-" Realization shone in her eyes. "Alex is going to try to tame the Wind Demon?"

I nodded, "That's what I think."

"That idiot! He's going to get killed!" Astrid yelled angrily and urged Stormfly to fly faster. We were silent as we flew toward our destination. Finally, we were able to see it. Sure enough, both Alex and Toothless were there. The Wind Demon was out of its cage and Alex stood right in front of it. We landed at the entrance and Astrid and I ran in.

Alex greeted us, "Hey, guys. Hiccup, Toothless followed me here, sorry he wasn't with you."

"Do you have a death wish?" Astrid asked, not attempting to contain her anger.

"Uh, no." He was confused for a moment, then he realized what she was talking about. "Don't worry, Frostclaw won't hurt you." Alex walked until he stood beside the dragon and rested his hand on its neck. "See?"

To say Astrid and I were shocked was an understatement. Any moment I expected the dragon to simply crush the unexpecting Alex, but it didn't happen. Instead, the dragon used its nose to push Alex to the side playfully. In that instant, I saw myself and Toothless; it was like looking into a mirror. The trust and care Alex and Frostclaw had managed to develop in just a few hours, surprisingly. "How did you get him to not kill you?" Astrid asked.

Alex shrugged, "I just talked to him, really. Anyway, he wasn't the one that attacked the village."

"How do you know that?" I asked, curious.

He looked at the dragon and, somehow, the dragon seemed to read Alex's mind. Frostclaw turned around and I saw he was preparing to breathe fire. However, it wasn't fire, but wind. When I saw this, I was able to understand. Alex continued, "Wind wouldn't have caused the buildings to catch on fire."

Astrid joined in on the conversation, "So there is another dragon out there that looks identical to Frostclaw."

Alex nodded, "That's what I believe, anyway. Also..." He motioned for Frostclaw to go closer to Astrid and I. At first, Astrid took a step back, but when she saw I didn't move, she remained still. I held out my hand and the dragon's nose touched my palm, that's when I saw the scars. "He's had a rough life, that's why he attacked the people here on Berk before he was captured."

Seeing this dragon's scars made me realize what he had gone through and I felt sorry for him. I turned away and jumped in the saddle attached to Toothless.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked.

"To talk to my father. I'll be back." I stated and urged Toothless to launch into the sky. The wind seemed to slip right by us, as if we were a knife slicing through the air itself. Strangely, though, I was used to it. When I arrived home, my dad and Gobber was talking.

"I think we should kill it if it poses a threat when somebody walks into the cage." Gobber stated.

My dad sighed, "I can't risk anyone getting hurt, Gobber. If that dragon does attack, we'll just have an extra body to get rid of."

I intervened their conversation, "Actually, dad, I was going to talk to you about that."

"You can't possibly think you can tame that dragon?" Stoic said with concern.

"Actually, I didn't tame it, Alex did." I replied, then saw the two adults were shocked. Quickly, I decided to tell them to story, "I woke up this morning, Alex wasn't at the house, found him at the Dragon Academy with the dragon out of its cage. It's harmless now, he's tamed it. Also, it's not the same dragon that's been attacking Berk, it can't breathe fire."

Gobber questioned, "Are you sure it's tamed?"

"Well, it didn't kill me and Astrid while we were there." I stated.

"Does it have anybody willing to be a rider?" My father asked.

I laughed, "Well, I was going to see if it would be okay if it would be okay if Alex could."

My father thought for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"None of the other dragons are compatible to him, only this dragon." I replied.

Stoic nodded, "Okay, it's fine. However, if that dragon gets out of hand, we'll have no choice but to deal with it."

"Okay." I stated and went to tell Alex and Astrid the news. However a foreboding sensation followed me out the door.

***Alex***

"Are you crazy?" I questioned Hiccup when he told me the news. "I can't ride a dragon! I'm not used to dragons like you are."

Astrid questioned, "Stoic was okay with this?"

Hiccup nodded to answer Astrid's question, "That's why we're going to teach him, Astrid. I got the hang of it without anybody teaching me, but first..." He motioned for me to follow him and we walked inside a building. Against a wall, there were multiple, over-sized saddles. Hiccup picked one up off the ground and handed it to me. I didn't have to ask what it was for, because, unfortunately, I knew. We walked back into the dragon academy where Toothless, Stormfly, and Frostclaw were waiting. I watched as Hiccup walked toward Frostclaw with the saddle.

Frostclaw rose to his feet and stared at the saddle with uncertainty. I was going to stop Hiccup, but, before I knew it, he was already next to the dragon. Since Frostclaw was a little smaller than Toothless, the straps could be tightened. Finally, Hiccup looked at me. "Don't expect to get everything right the first time."

"Wait, that's all you're going to tell me? I have to figure out the rest on my own?" I asked.

He nodded, "Every dragon is different, we've all had to learn on our own, really. If anything goes wrong, Astrid and I will be with you."

Before I knew it, Toothless was carrying me by my collar to Frostclaw. "Not again." I said before I was placed on the white dragon's back. Frostclaw looked at me, confused for a moment. "Uh, I need you to go that way." I pointed at the gate and the dragon, surprisingly, seemed to understand. He walked out the gate and stopped, his body tense. "Frostclaw, what's wrong?" He didn't seem to hear me. "Frost-" In that instant, he launched into the air. I gripped onto the reins and squeezed my eyes shut, terror pulsing through me.

Then, I felt the dragon begin to dive toward the ocean. At the last second, Frostclaw leveled his wings, pulling out of the dive. I struggled to hang on and opened my eyes as he made a sharp turn, but I just saw the edge of the cliff. The dragon roared and turned again just before we hit the cliff. I was terrified and confused, why was he acting like this? I looked around for Hiccup and Astrid and saw they were behind us. "Alex, jump!"

I was about to ask him if he was crazy when Frostclaw roared again, making me turn to face what was ahead. A large rock was protruding out of the ocean and we were heading straight to it. Instinctively, I shifted to the right and pulled on the reins. Frostclaw turned and missed the rock by mere inches. However, the awkward movement made him loose control and Frostclaw slowed down a lot before we slammed into the beach. I remember being thrown from the saddle and the feeling of my body slamming into the ground before darkness consumed me.


End file.
